


Sleep Well

by yadira (ya_dear_uh)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, my first time posting a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dear_uh/pseuds/yadira
Summary: Set in season 2, around episode 9 - 10'Richard rolled onto his back, slinging his right arm over his eyes. It was the middle of the night, and the judge would be giving a ruling tomorrow, and he couldn't even sleep.'
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Sleep Well

Richard rolled onto his back, slinging his right arm over his eyes. It was the middle of the night, and the judge would be giving a ruling tomorrow, and he couldn't even sleep. He let his left hand wander past his chest and over his flat stomach to the drawstrings of his grey sweats. _This always helps me sleep_ , he thought, trying desperately to focus on anything, ANYTHING other than the storm of worries invading his head. He thought of lipstick and lace and losing the company- _damn it._ He drew his hand away, sighing and turning onto his left side. He could see his clothes for tomorrow laid out on a chair: a black suit, a crisp white shirt that Jared had ironed for him, and a stupid navy-and-white striped crimson tie that he didn't even know how to tie. _Fuck it,_ he thought, climbing out of bed. He grabbed the tie and scurried to the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone.

.....

Standing in the bathroom mirror, Richard fiddled with both ends of the tie. He didn't have the vaguest notion of how to do this - or even where to start - so he just looped the ends around each other until he achieved something that he thought looked half decent, but that fell apart the second he tried to tighten it. Eventually he gave up, yanked the stupid thing off of his neck, and threw it in the sink.

"F-Fuck!" He blurted loudly, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his head in his hands. 

"Richard?" called a gentle voice from the hallway. Light footsteps pattered closer and closer, coming to a halt at the doorway. Richard glanced up at the mirror to see Jared's reflection standing behind his, apologetic slouch and all. Helpful fucking Jared, coming to the rescue. What was he even doing here this late? _Be nice,_ Richard told himself, _None of this is his fault. You're the dumbass who ran a test on a Hooli computer, and then openly admitted it in court._

"H-uh, hi, Jared," Richard said, turning to face him and leaning against the sink for support. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone home."

"I did! I came back because I realized I forgot to iron the creases into your pants. Silly me!"

Richard frowned. "It's like, two a.m. What, did you get fully dressed just to come here and iron my clothes?"

"Oh, Richard," Jared laughed, "I learned my lesson about sleeping undressed when I was fourteen and I lived in a group home."

"Wh- uh, never mind. Just, uh, don't worry about it. I'm not even even wearing a tie, I doubt anybody's gonna care about the creases in my pants."

Jared looked confused. "What are you talking about? I laid a tie out with the rest of your clothes."

"Yeah, but I don't even know how to tie the damn thing." Richard admitted, gesturing behind himself.

Jared took a step forward, peering over Richard's shoulder and into the sink. "I can show you, Richard. It really isn't that hard." He said sincerely.

"Jared, you don't have to-"

"Let me show you." He repeated, and the rare assertiveness in his voice was enough to make Richard's mouth go dry. _He just wants to help. Be polite._ Richard gave a defeated nod.

"If I had known," Jared said, grasping Richard's should with his left hand and reaching for the discarded tie with his right, "I would have taught you this ages ago."

Richard tried not to jerk away at the sudden contact- he hated being touched. But maybe it was the dim lighting of the bathroom, or the lack of sleep, or the smell of Jared's cologne, that made him think this wasn't so bad.

Jared pulled away a half second later, anyway, and wrapped the tie around Richard's neck. "Besides," he grinned, "After we win the lawsuit tomorrow, you'll have meetings with investors for days. You'll want to look nice."

Richard smiled at Jared's ever-present optimism, but he wasn't really listening. He was too focused on the brush of Jared's fingers on his neck, the warmth radiating off of his body, the redness of his lips. He couldn't help it; he kissed Jared. And he liked it. He liked the way Jared hummed in surprise, the way he gripped the fabric of Richard's t-shirt, he liked the _taste._ Richard's mouth was always so bitter, but Jared's? Jared's was sweet, like peppermint candies and vanilla lip balm. Like chamomile tea with a drop of honey. Like, like-

Jared pulled away first. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Richard in shock. 

Richard's chest flooded with shame. _What the FUCK did you just do?_ He fought to catch his breath, to ease the pounding of his heart. _You're already losing Pied Piper, do you really want to lose him too?_ He opened his mouth to apologize, but the words couldn't find their way out. He sank back against the counter and his his face in his hands, hoping to conceal the embarrassing flush in his cheeks. _As if you haven't embarrassed yourself enough._

A pair of firm but gentle hands pulled Richard's arms down by the wrists. Jared held Richard's hands in his own.

"I think," he murmured, lacing their fingers together, "you should get some sleep."

Richard nodded, and Jared pulled his hand up to place a kiss on the palm.

"See you tomorrow, Captain." Jared turned to leave, his footsteps pattering all the way out the front door.

.....

Richard stumbled back to his room and climbed into bed, dazed. _Did that really just happen?_ he asked himself, gazing up at the ceiling. _There's no way that happened. There's no way that he... That WE..._

As he played the events over in his head, Richard found himself reaching into his boxers, his dick hardening in anticipation. _This so fucked up,_ he thought, and it was the last coherent thought he had. Everything after that was a blur of sweater vests and neatly parted hair, of elegant fingers and kind blue eyes. Richard thrust against his palm, gasping. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and started stroking, biting his lip to contain his moans. His hand sped up as his thoughts became lewder. 

_Jared's hands in your hair. Jared's mouth on your neck. Jared moaning in your ear._

Richard groaned, no longer caring enough to keep quiet. He writhed around the bed, gripping the sheets with his free hand.

_Jared pinning you against a wall. Jared choking you with a striped red tie. Jared on his knees-_

"F-fu-uck!" Richard came hard over his hand, his back arching in pleasure. He fell back in relief, wiping sticky residue on his sweats and not even caring about the mess he'd made. He caught his breath, shut his eyes, and fell into the deepest sleep of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time posting a fic on ao3! I really hope you enjoyed- it took me a week to write. I might not be posting super often since summer is starting, but I'll try my best!


End file.
